Shredder's in Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: Shredder wants to defeat the turtles, but Karai is working on a plan to help the turtles.


Note: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not owned and created by me.

Shredder and Krang were in the Technodrome. Shredder said "Krang I have a great plan."

Krang said "Whatever."

Shredder said "This plan will help us get rid of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Krang said "That's what you say in every episode and you always fail."

Shredder said "Well this is my best plan ever."

Krang said "You always say that too."

Shredder said "Don't you think that I'm a smart and threatening villain who knows what to do?"

Krang said "No."

Shredder folded his arms and said "Krang you are starting to hurt my feelings."

Krang sarcastically said "I'm sorry."

Karai entered the Technodrome and said "Hi Dad."

Shredder angrily said "Karai I have told you not to interrupt my business meetings."

Karai said "Have you seen the Foot gang? I need their help."

Shredder said "They are across the hall."

Karai said "Thank you Dad."

Shredder said "You're welcome. Now go."

After Karai left Krang said "Shredder aren't you wondering what your daughter is going to do with your Foot sidekicks?"

Shredder thought about it and said "Why should I be worried? It's not like she's going to plan something evil. Or maybe she is. Maybe she is planning on betraying us." Shredder ran around feeling worried. He said "I don't know what to do. I'm pretty worried bro."

Krang said "Calm down you metal clad fool."

Shredder stopped running and said "Okay. What should I do?"

Krang said "Go find out what your daughter is up to."

Shredder said "Good idea."

Shredder went into the hallway where Karai and the Foot were working on something. Shredder said "Karai what are you up to?"

Karai said "Oh I'm just making a surprise gift for my 4 best friends."

Shredder said "Oh cool. Have fun with that."

Karai said "Thank you. Have fun with your brain friend."

Shredder returned to the Technodrome and said "I have good news. My daughter is just working on a present for her 4 favorite buddies so we have nothing to worry about."

Krang said "Hold on. 4 buddies? I think I know who those 4 friends are."

Shredder said "I don't know who they are."

Krang said "Well think."

Shredder said "I don't like thinking. I prefer to hurt random stuff like this." Shredder cut up the sink.

Krang said "Well there goes all of our water."

Shredder said "But now we won't have to pay the water bill."

Krang said "But we don't have any water anymore."

Shredder said "I will have Baxter Stockman fix it tomorrow. Anyways who are these 4 friends?"

Krang said "Think of a team that 4 members."

Shredder said "The Fantastic Four. I can't believe that Karai became friends with them. However it would be cool to meet Doctor Doom. He has a awesome costume."

Krang facepalmed and said "Think of a different 4 member team."

Shredder said "The Tamayura girls. Have you seen that anime show, Tamayura? It's so good. Karai has picked 4 good girls."

Krang said "First off I question what you watch on your free time. Second off think of a 4 member team that you know."

Shredder thought about it for a few minutes and said "The turtles."

Krang said "I think that your daughter is best friends with your arch enemies."

Shredder said "This is bad. Now I will never meet the Tamayura girls."

Krang said "Go stop your daughter from helping the turtles."

Shredder said "Okay."

Shredder found Karai and the Foot. Shredder said "Karai are you friends with the turtles?"

Karai said "Well yes. Me and the Foot have been making them pizzas."

Shredder angrily said "How dare you help the worst quad of all time. I'm mad at you and I'm mad at the Foot. I hope that my Foot sidekicks have a explanation for this."

Karai said "Dad you know they don't talk."

Shredder said "That's true. I might forgive them or I might punish them." The Foot walked away to avoid getting punished. Shredder said "I can't believe that you are friends with main enemies."

Karai said "They are nice and cool, especially Leonardo. I don't get why you hate them. What have they done to you?"

Shredder said "They work for my other arch enemy, Splinter."

Karai said "Well what did Splinter do to you?"

Shredder said "Well I merely framed him for a crime and he made a big deal about it."

Karai said "You should try the pizza."

Shredder angrily said "Fine." Shredder ate it and was impressed. He said "This is so good."

Karai said "If you let me feed the turtles I can get you more pizza."

Shredder angrily said "Do you think that 1 of the best villains ever will be tempted by mere pizza?"

Karai said "Maybe."

Shredder said "Okay."

Karai said "Thank you Dad."

Shredder said "Well start cooking Foot." Shredder's Foot sidekicks started making him some pizzas.

Karai went to the turtles' sewer home and gave them lots of pizzas. Karai said "I hope that you like them."

Michelangelo said "I like every kind of pizza, even pizza that expired months ago."

Before the turtles ate anything Raphael said "Hold on. Karai does work for the Shredder. These could be poisoned."

Michelangelo said "Well I have eaten poisoned pizza before dude." Michelangelo ate some pizza and didn't get poisoned.

Leonardo said "Well it seems like they are safe to eat."

Donatello said "Cool."

Leonardo said "Thank you Karai."

Karai said "You're welcome. The Foot guys may be evil, but they are good cooks."

Shredder returned to the Technodrome and said "I have great news Krang."

Krang said "Did you stop your daughter from helping the turtles?"

Shredder said "Well no, but I got some great pizza."

Krang said "Shredder you are a big metal clad fool."


End file.
